Yellow
by LoNeFa
Summary: Ginny nunca debió subestimar el poder de una boba canción. One shot.


**Inspirada en una canción de coldplay... si alguién la conoce, se llama Yellow. **

**Los personajes son de Rowling y de la WB... pero el argumento es mio  
**

* * *

Descansar en su cama ya no era igual. Ahora, a su lado, tenía a la mujer más maravillosa que hubiese conocido, calmándolo en todo sentido. El aliento cálido que ella emanaba llegaba hasta su cuello, causándole deliciosos cosquilleos que lo llenaban de amor. De repente, mirando hacia afuera de la ventana, comenzó a entonar una suave melodía que había escuchado hace dos días y que había querido memorizar solo para ella.

- Mira las estrellas - susurró cantando, despacio.- Mira como brillan para ti y por cada cosa que haces…- se aventuró a observarla, con sus pupilas verdes encendidas notó que se encontraba despierta.- si, son todas amarillas.- murmuró, quedando deslumbrado al oírla reír perezosamente a causa de esa frase cómica, pero tierna a la vez. Para él, ella era hermosa, en todo sentido de la palabra. Con su piel blanca repleta de pequitas cafecitas, parecía una muñeca que alguien creara pensando solamente en él, en su deleite. Y que definitivamente había logrado su cometido pues con solo verla lo hacía volar hasta la estratosfera, muy lejos de casa, completamente enamorado.

- ¿Y eso?- preguntó ella entre suspiros. No estaba acostumbrada a oír el canto de su esposo; incluso pensaba que no le gustaba hacerlo.- ¿De donde ha salido?

- La escuché el otro día y se me quedó grabada en la cabeza de inmediato.- confesó él, sin miedo. Tomó uno de los mechones pelirrojos de su mujer y lo pasó por detrás de una oreja para luego mirar como sus manos le acariciaban lentamente las mejillas, le rozaban los dulces labios y luego se quedaban entretenidas con esa pequeña nariz que tanto adoraba. Le sostuvo la mirada, fijamente - Me hace recordarte.

Ella sonrío, él la beso.- Me hace recordar tu rostro cuando eras una niña y también me ayuda a darme cuenta de que no has cambiado para nada Ginny… sigues pareciendo muy joven…

- ¡Oye!- ella arremedó un puchero ante esa declaración y, utilizando su brazo libre, arremetió un exageradamente suave golpe que se asentó en el pecho de Harry.- yo sigo siendo joven.- sentenció.

- Lo sé.- ambos rieron esta vez, sintiendo como la felicidad se colaba junto a ellos para llenar esa habitación que tanto tiempo venían compartiendo.- Es sólo que.- continuó.- No sé… A veces pienso que los años no pasan sobre ti.- Estudió cada detalle grabado en el rostro del amor de su vida.- Sigues teniendo la misma mirada inocente y divertida que tenías cuando te vi por primera vez… eres maravillosa.

Ginny se ruborizó intensamente.

- ¡Y mira!- dijo Harry, entusiasmado.- ¡Mis palabras siguen teniendo el mismo efecto en ti!- Le besó con abnegación cada mejilla.- A pesar de todo lo que hemos vivido, no has cambiado.

- Gracias.- Ginny esbozó una mueca llena de incredulidad que hizo a su esposo reír como tonto, por cuarta vez en la noche. Aunque, debía admitir que le gustaba de sobremanera esa actitud. Porque, secretamente, reconoció que estaba actuando de la misma manera con la que le habló por primera vez de sus sentimientos, después de que salieran algo aturdidos de Sala Común, para pasear por los terrenos del colegio.

- Vine.- siguió cantando Harry.- Y canto una canción para ti.- A pesar de su desentonada voz, trataba con empeño de plasmar toda la locura y dicha que sentía en cada soneto.- para todas las cosas que haces… y se llama ''amarillo''…

Las carcajadas de Ginny retumbaron esta vez, en aquel espacio medio oscuro, iluminado simplemente por la luz de la luna. Harry la abrazó fuertemente, queriendo amortiguar el estruendo, evitando reír del mismo modo para no despertar a sus hijos.

Cuando por fin se hubo calmado, Ginny se limpió unas lagrimillas traviesas, procurando decir.- Estas demente… Quién le pone a una canción…

Harry la interrumpió otra vez con un beso, más intenso, cargado de pasión. Sabía que era la única manera de callarla. Tenía tantas cosas para decirle en ese momento… tantas palabras que habían estado retumbando en su cerebro por varios años y que ahora, aprovechando tanta tranquilidad, esperaba declarar. Más aún cuando había encontrado una canción con la que podría hacerlo. Pues, desafortunadamente, él no era tan bueno con las palabras.

Separó sus labios de los de su esposa, lentamente, dejándola con ganas de más. Sí, su Ginny era demasiado pasional. Más que él, si se atrevía a decir. Sabiendo de la repentina calentura en el cuerpo de su mujer, posó su dedo pulgar en el lugar rosa que hubiese besado, comenzando a acariciarlo suavemente, incrementando los revoloteos de las mariposas en sus estómagos.

No valían en ese momento, para nada, los motivos de sufrimiento que tuvieron que pasar para llegar a convertirse en lo que eran ahora. Parecía, más bien, que se habían quedado encerrados dentro de una burbuja que resguardaba todo clase de sentimientos, cuidándolos para que no llegasen a desaparecer. Era así, puro y real… era fantástico el amor que se tenían.

- Entonces me tocó a mí… ¡Oh que cosas hice!… y era todo amarillo…

La canción seguía tomando forma fuera de los labios de Harry. Golpeando los sentidos de Ginny; sus oídos, su tacto e incluso su vista. Golpeando su corazón. Y si él quería ser escuchado, si había detenido el más candente de los besos… ella no era nadie para impedirle ser romántico.

- Crucé nadando… Cruce de un salto hacia ti… ¡oh las cosas que hago!… porque eras toda amarilla…

- Soy pelirroja…

- Shhh… Dibuje una línea… dibuje una línea para ti… ¡mira lo que hago!... la línea era…

- ¡Amarilla!

Harry, entre risas razonó que la canción sí era algo tonta… mas le parecía tan dulce que no quería dejar de dedicársela a su mujer, quien en ese instante, luchaba por quitarse los dedos que le sellaban los labios. De seguro quería burlarse, hablar hasta por los codos de los bobos autores de aquella letra, pero él no iba a dejarla. No hasta que terminara.

- Tu piel… Tu piel y tus huesos… Se han vuelto algo hermoso… Tú sabes… Sí sabes que te amo.- En ese momento, el susurró salió tan dramáticamente precioso que a Ginevra se le nublaron los ojos.- Sabes que te amo así…

- ¡Oh Harry!- Ginny se soltó del agarre de su marido para acomodarse desesperadamente sobre él y sujetarlo, con fuerza… para que no se escapara. En ese abrazo buscaba modelar y complementar el agradecimiento que tenía… Ese hombre, no tan alto, ni tan romántico, ni tan exuberante le había dado lo mejor en la vida y vaya a saber cuantas cosas más. Dejó de burlarse consigo misma por la exagerada letra… porque quería hacerle sentir a su esposo que él tenía la razón; ella no había cambiado en nada. Seguía admirándolo del mismo modo como cuando eran unos niños. Seguía amándolo con la misma intensidad con la que lo amó cuando se fue en busca de aventuras a lado de Ron y Hermione. Y lo seguiría amando por siempre… Cuando estuviera en casa, cuando se fuera a las arriesgadas misiones del equipo de aurores, o ahora que estaba acostado bajo ella, formando caminitos dóciles en su espalda.

- Yo también te amo.- Le susurró, conectando su mirada marrón con la verde esmeralda del amor de su vida.- Y ya entiendo lo que significa tu boba… pero bonita canción color amarillo…

- Pero si no he terminado…

- Shhhhh.- En ese instante, sería ella quien le tapara la boca con el dorso de su mano.- Alguien mencionó en una ocasión que el amarillo significa alegría ¿No es así?- él asintió.- Sí, fue Hermione…

Los ojos de Harry brillaron con diversión.- Aunque me sorprende que no te hayas acordado de ella con la letra.- volvió a reír, por enésima vez en la noche.- Comprendo lo que significa la canción porque es lo mismo que tu me haces sentir… Lo mismo que me has hecho sentir desde siempre. Tú también eres amarillo para mí.

La pícara mujer enroscó sus piernas alrededor de la cintura de su esposo, quien se encontró a si mismo, extasiado. Ya ni siquiera le importaba el hecho de no haber terminado la dichosa canción. A esas alturas hasta se le había olvidado. Ginny dejó libre sus labios, porque quería besarlos, con la misma desesperación que el demostrara hace varios minutos.

Empezaron a entregarse, recíprocamente.

Irónicamente, de sus cuerpos borbotaba la pasión y ternura con la que fueron uno por primera vez. Ella lo abrazaba y él la devoraba. Recordándose con acciones, lo seguros que estaban de que habían sido hechos el uno para el otro.

Harry, pensó en Ginny, en la sensación que esos labios estaban causando sobre los suyos propios. Disfrutó de esa mirada dura y refulgente, que desplegaba un brillo algo amarillo… la mirada que lo acompañaba diariamente a donde sea que vaya. Y se dijo a sí mismo, cuando estuvo a punto de tocar las estrellas con las manos, que había tomado la decisión correcta al elegirla a ella para compartir su vida.

Pues esa mujer, que luego de unas horas se encontraba acostada junto a él, mirando por la ventana… era la única que podía iluminar su vida y llenarla de alegría.

- Mira las estrellas.- se aventuró a culminar la canción que con premura inundaba otra vez su cerebro.- Mira como brillan para ti.- se dio vuelta para estrecharla.- Por todas las cosas que haces…

Ginny sonrió cansinamente y Harry, con la satisfacción de haber cumplido su deber, cerró los ojos…y se quedó dormido.


End file.
